Because Dragons Never Win
by Daughter of Pluto
Summary: Ever since the two of them met, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have had a connection. This connection brings them together, at first as enemies and then as lovers. But, as history willingly attests, dragons never win...


Because Dragons Never Win

You know, even as a child, I never believed in the whole "happily ever after" idea. My mom always told me stories about the heroes who saved the princess and defeated the villain. To be frank, I had the idea that anything is possible ripped from me at a very young age. I saw too much, heard too much, and, as a result, knew too much.

Then, I finally met someone who made me feel that maybe, just maybe, all those stories my mom used to tell me may just have some truth. When I was eleven, I met Harry Potter at Madam Milkin's Robes for All Occasions. Of course, I didn't know who he was at the time. All I knew was that there was this cute, clueless, and undeniably naive and innocent boy talking to me and I thought he was the most amazing person I had ever met.

I had never really had the chance to really talk to another person my age and to just me myself so, naturally, I managed to say the wrong thing. I insulted his friend. Our next meeting didn't go any better. In fact, it was much worse. I probably could have redeemed myself from the talk in the shop but the confrontation with the Weasley boy, whom he had just made friends with, had wrecked any chance I could have ever had.

And so, time passed and we became rivals. Some even went as far as to call us enemies. It wasn't until our fifth year that everything changed. My father had been pressuring me into preparing for the day when I would get the dark mark and join the ranks of Voldemort's Death Eaters.

The only problem was, I didn't want to be a Death Eater. I didn't want to be the kind of person that everyone feared and that, well...killed. It horrified me. I didn't like death. I had been surrounded by it for my entire life. My father used to lock me in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor when I misbehaved. During my stays down there, I saw things no child should EVER see.

Anyways, I had been wondering around the more obscure passages within the school, trying to calm and will myself into what I knew I would have to do. I was trying to find the courage to defy Lord Voldemort. It was on this particular obscure walk that I ran into Harry. I turns out that the Boy Who Lived had been suffering from nightmares and was, also, trying to clear his head. I wasn't until later on that I found out that Harry's nightmare had really been a vision of Voldemort talking with my father about my immanent place in his forces.

Harry found me curled up with my arms linked around my legs and my face buried in my knees, hidden within the shadows of a dragon statue. I hadn't even realized that I had been crying until Harry knelt next to me and wiped the tears from my face. The rest of the night was spent in relative silence except for the occasional question and answer.

He stayed with me, held me while I broke down completely. And then, he accompanied me on my visit to Dumbledore the next day. I was appointed as a spy, much to Harry's horror. I was resigned to my fate. I knew that a time would come when my place as a spy would become necessary. We spent the rest of the year getting to know each other and, at the beginning of sixth year, we started going out.

I was cornered by Pansy Parkinson. She was convinced that the two of us were betrothed and no matter what I said or how I explained it she just didn't seem to understand that it wasn't happening. I only had eyes for one person. And that specific person happened to be a stubborn, defiant, loyal, and loving Gryffindor. I was very slight and, to my annoyance, slightly smaller than Parkinson. She had me pinned and was pretty much molesting me when Potter came down to the dungeons in search for me.

I was late for our nightly meet up where I taught him certain dark spells and how to defend himself from them and he taught me muggle self-defense. I was struggling against Parkinson, damn the girl was heavy, and Harry walked around the corner right as I managed to get a hit to her nose. She shrieked and raked her nails across my cheek and, as I felt the blood dripping down my face, I caught sight of the enraged expression on Harry's face. He had thrown her off of me and dragged me to my feet and then to the Room of Requirement.

As we sat there and I explained what had occurred, he healed the scratches on my face. By the end of the night, we were a couple. We were inseparable until IT happened. I got notice from Dumbledore that I was to go and join with Voldemort's forces and send news through owl. It was at the end of sixth year and Harry was furious with Dumbledore's decision. That was the night that we first made love. I fell asleep in Harry's arms and it was in the dead of night that I left.

I knew that if I waited until morning Harry would never let me go. So, after on last kiss, I left. The only thing to mark that I had been there was the remains of my things that I left with him and the letter that I left beneath his glasses. I hoped that he would forgive me someday. I didn't see him again until the final battle.

During the time that passed, I had heard rumors that he had ended up replacing me with the Weaselette. I was...distraught.

It didn't help that Voldemort was showing way too much interest in me than was necessary for a common Death Eater. It wasn't until the night before the final battle that I found out that it was a sexual interest. But, despite all this, I managed to push any feeling about that particular rumor aside and fight. I marched onto the battlefield, blending in with Voldemort's army. And, as I caught sight of Harry, I turned and open fired on the Death Eaters. And with my "betrayal", the battle begun.

The fight was harsh and as it went on, I caught sight of people I knew and perhaps cared about. It was in the heat of battle that I saw my father's wand trained on Harry as the Gryffindor focused on his duel with Voldemort. And, as my father preformed well known wand movements, I sprinted in the line of fire, screaming Harry's name in warning.

It was as Harry turned to face me, eyes locking with mine, that the curse hit. I fell to the ground as Harry's horrified and heartbroken face swam in my vision. As my vision went black, I could only hope that maybe, just maybe, I would wake up again. Just for Harry, the hero of the story. But I doubted it. After all, I was the dragon. And the dragon never gets a happily ever after, especially not with the hero. Dragons never win...

A/N: Ok, before anyone kills me. I just want to say that I am perfectly willing to continue this story if anyone wants me to. Normally I'm really big on happy endings and this was an exercise to see if I could refrain from doing so but I have to admit to really wanting to give them a good ending... Review and let me know what you think. Thank you in advance! ^^

*Edit: Changed the spacing to make it a little more readable.

A/N#2: Alright, I know it's been forever but I do actually have the second chapter for this essentally finished. I just need some minor details and to actually upload the chapter.


End file.
